


I Want a Hippopotamus (Dolphin) For Christmas

by thblackflame



Series: Week of Christmas Ficage [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2864129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thblackflame/pseuds/thblackflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dolphin is the perfect Christmas gift for Haru!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want a Hippopotamus (Dolphin) For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas fics~! I love Christmas fics. They are always so much fun to write, and especially fun to read. This particular Christmas Fic is actually fic three in a week long Christmas ficage~! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!
> 
> Note Prt Teh 2nd: Okay, so this is actually my favorite Christmas song! And it makes me giggle to trade a hippo out for a dolphin. This is also written in a different style. After writing several of these I decided to start playing around with different styles, because, wth. Anyways, it's all dialogue, just so ya know. ^_^ Hope you enjoy it!

“I want a dolphin for Christmas.”

“W-what?”

“I want a dolphin for Christmas. Only a dolphin will do.”

“Um, Haru, I don’t think that’s possible. How about some new goggles for something? I can get you a pair of goggles.”

“No, Mako. Goggles won’t do. I want a dolphin to go swimming with.”

“Ah, well, I don’t think I’ll be getting that for you. Pretty sure it’s illegal.”

“Maybe Santa will bring me one. He can bring the aquarium in through the door. It’ll be easy.”

“Haru, no. We are not having this conversation.”

“Think about it. I’ll come out of my room-”

“No.”

“And there’s a dolphin right there.”

“Stop.”

“And then he can take a bath with me.”

“That’s it. You are not getting a dolphin.”

“But I want a dolphin for Christmas, Mako. It’s the only thing that will do.”

“Ugh. How about a new swimsuit? I’ll take you down to the shop-”

“No swimsuits, no goggles. I only like dolphins. And dolphins like me, too.”

“Okay, but what if the dolphin eats you or something?”

“Dolphins don’t eat people, Mako.”

“Ugh. Well, then, where are you going to put a dolphin?”

“In a garage?”

“You don’t have a garage, Haru.”

“Shut up. I’ll keep him in the garage and feed him and clean him and I’ll even give him a massage.”

“You don’t give dolphins massage.”

“But seriously. I’d just come out, totally surprised and there’s a dolphin there.”

“Seriously...goggles, swimsuit...a rubber ducky?”

“No. Dolphin. Now hand it over.”

“Heh. You know me too well. Here.”

“Thanks, Mako. I love it.”

“Where are you going?”

“It’s a dolphin bath toy. I’m going to take a bath.”

“Ahhh. Alright. Have fun, then.”

“You can come, too.”

“Oh, well in that case.”

“But don’t fuck with the dolphin. He gets priority in the bath.”

“Pfft! I love you, Haru.”

“Love you, too. And the dolphin.”


End file.
